Say Goodbye, Kate
by GoodisRelative
Summary: COMPLETE! Kate's past comes back to haunt her.... Follows my NCIS FF Aftershocks. Rating based on violence and language.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Say Goodbye, Kate Author: JennUkes Summary: Kate's past comes back to haunt her (This follows my story Aftershocks) Rating: R (language & violence) Spoilers: none that I can really think of Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just borrow them for fun, no copyright infringement intended, yada yada. _________________________ Prologue  
Kate became a regular at St Andrew's Children's Hospital. She spent most of her time there with the smaller children because she needed their innocence after her work. But, there were a few older patients she spent time with, too.  
  
Alex was one of the older patients. He was seventeen, a senior in high school who was battling his third bout with leukemia. He was wonderfully upbeat for all that had happened to him in his young life and spent a lot of his time cheering up the younger patients. That was how he had first met Kate.  
  
After a few months, Kate had asked Gibbs to visit him. Alex had been so interested in her time with the Secret Service and now NCIS, she knew he'd appreciate meeting and talking to Gibbs. Gibbs had gone that first time as a favor to her, but he returned because of Alex.  
  
It was the beginning of April when Kate got the message from Alex that he had a favor to ask of her.  
  
The request was sincere and honest, but still Kate hesitated.  
  
"You don't have to, Kate. I understand if you are busy," he told her easily, nonchalantly.  
  
But Kate wasn't fooled so easily. Her hesitation had hurt. "Alex, it's not that I don't want to go, or that I'm too busy. I'm honored you asked, but you've failed to mention if you have the okay from Dr. Luka," Kate explained with a smile.  
  
"I don't see the harm, but he needs to be back here around midnight," said Dr. Luka from behind her.  
  
"Then I would be honored to go with you to the Prom, Alex." Kate replied, smiling. "What are the colors?"  
  
"Silver & Red," he answered.  
  
"Excellent. I guess this means I have to go shopping!" she laughed. "But are you sure you want to go with someone as ancient as me, Alex?"  
  
"You aren't ancient, Kate!" Alex cried. "Besides, all the guys are going to be jealous because I'm going with a beautiful, older woman who carries a gun." Alex's eyes were sparkling.  
  
Kate chuckled at his enthusiasm. It had been a long time since he had been happy about anything. "Remember, the information about the gun is need to know− and no one needs to know. Besides, we don't want to be kicked out before we even get to dance, do we?"  
  
Alex just smiled.  
  
That weekend Kate went shopping. She skipped the Prom sections- the styles were way too young for her. She was looking for something she could wear again anyway. Kate tried on several black and silver dresses, but didn't find anything she truly loved.  
  
At the last moment, she spotted the red dress. The mock corset top had cap sleeves and silver threading through the bodice. The skirt was floor length, A-lined, but with a flared back.  
  
Smiling, she bought it and headed out in search of shoes. She decided on silver strappy heels that matched the silver threading in the bodice.  
  
For her hair, she found two small silver and rhinestone clips. A quote from a favorite TV show echoed through her mind as she knew she'd wear her hair mostly down. After all, on the show, all the guys had said down was best.  
  
By 20:00, Kate was tired from her marathon of shopping, but she was pleased with her choices.  
  
She never told any of her coworkers about the Prom, but she was sure Gibbs knew. For one thing, he seemed to know everything. For a second, he and Alex talked regularly.  
  
On Wednesday, Gibbs cornered her after work. "I have a friend who will drive you and Alex," he told her, flashing her a patent Gibbs smile.  
  
"Great. I am leaving at noon to get ready and head over to Alex's. I'll have my cell, so just call if anything comes up, Gibbs," Kate replied, grinning.  
  
"You enjoy yourself at the Prom, Kate. Remember the rules. No necking in the backseat and no spiked drinks," he teased her.  
  
"But that's the fun of the Prom!" Kate whined with a smile and a wink.  
  
Friday came and slid by slowly. Tony ribbed Kate when she complained about the time passing so slowly. Usually Tony was the one that whined about the time on Friday.  
  
"What's the matter, Kate? Got a hot date tonight?" Tony teased.  
  
Kate smiled and waited until he started to chew on his pen top. Then she answered, "As a matter of a fact, I do." Kate laughed as Tony almost choked on his pen top.  
  
"I am out of here, Gibbs. I have my cell." Kate finally declared at noon.  
  
The Prom was fun. Alex had a great time and was the envy of all the guys. By 23:30, Alex was tired.  
  
"I think it is time Cinderfella returned home, Alex. We don't want him to turn into a pumpkin, now do we?" Kate suggested at Alex's tired eyes.  
  
"Not so much. Thanks, Kate, for..." Alex agreed, as Kate's phone rang.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alex. Hang on to that thought." Kate sighed. "Todd here," she answered her phone. After a minute, Kate nodded. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible, figure about 30 minutes."  
  
"Roberto, we need to drop Alex at the hospital, then I need you to drop me off at a scene." Kate told their driver, Gibbs' friend.  
  
She made it to the scene in 25 minutes and caused quite a stir.  
  
"Thanks, Roberto, for everything. Gibbs or someone will give me a ride home." Kate told Roberto and smiled at him, ignoring Tony's wolf whistle.  
  
"Close your mouths, boys. You'll catch flies." Kate instructed as she walked regally by Gibbs, Tony and the others, heading for the body.  
  
"No ID yet, ma'am," an agent told her. "Ducky is still on the body."  
  
"What do we have, Ducky?" Kate asked as she put on gloves and knelt, mindful of her dress.  
  
"Gun shot wounds to numerous non-lethal areas. COD is blood loss. Whoever tortured him stuck around after target practice, probably watched the victim bleed out, and then cut him down. No ID on the body. He's has been dead an hour or two." Ducky answered before looking up at her and smiling. "A bit formal for this scene, Kate. Nice dress, though. Red suits you."  
  
Ducky had turned back to the body of their victim when Kate sensed the eyes. She grabbed her gun and held the two cell mag-light in her left hand, under her Sig Sauer, and scanned the woods behind her.  
  
"Whoever is out there, show yourself now!" she yelled, bringing everyone's attention back to her.  
  
"Kate, there is no one out there. Just lots of trees!" Tony told her, having finally rolled his tongue back into his mouth.  
  
"I felt eyes, Tony. Someone is out there watching us." Kate insisted.  
  
"Kate, in that dress, everyone is watching you," Tony argued.  
  
Kate glared at Tony. "DiNozzo, I know when people are checking me out! These eyes were evil."  
  
"Sir, in my experience, women know when they are being watched by someone intent on evil," a voice spoke up, defending Kate. "Where did you sense the eyes, Ma'am?"  
  
Kate pointed. "It felt like they were about there, but I'm not sure how far back. I don't feel them anymore."  
  
The agent headed out on a transect in the direction she had pointed, slowly scanning everything in his flashlight's beam.  
  
Ten minutes later, he came back.  
  
"About 500 yards on your line of direction, ma'am," the agent nodded. "There's an area of indentation from someone lying on the ground."  
  
"Show me," Kate told the agent, looking pointedly at Tony.  
  
The agent led the way for Kate, Tony and Gibbs. Kate carefully picked her way, still in heels.  
  
"Here, ma'am." The agent pointed out the faint area of impression.  
  
"See that area, Agent? Is that grass piece different? It looks like it is a different shade of green." Kate's eyes picked up something where the agent had said the person's legs had probably been.  
  
"Good catch, ma'am. It's plastic," the man nodded, picking up the piece with gloved hands.  
  
"You are?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Agent Connor Sinclair," he spoke as he rose from kneeling. "I just transferred from the San Diego office, sir."  
  
"Fake grass," Kate mused, studying it through an evidence bag. "Like from a gillysuit, maybe?"  
  
"Could be, ma'am. The GSWs are high caliber rifle. If the guy shot from here, he'd be an excellent marksman. Possibly sniper quality," Agent Sinclair nodded.  
  
They were half way back to the body when someone shouted that they had a possible ID on the body.  
  
"Bradley Morrison," the name was passed over the breeze.  
  
"No!" Kate whispered, shocked. In a second she took off running towards the body.  
  
"Ducky, let me see his face," Kate ordered as she skidded to a stop by the body.  
  
She stumbled back as she got a look at the face of their victim. "Brad," she whispered, her face draining of color as she continued to stumble backwards right into Gibbs.  
  
"Kate?" Gibbs asked, alarmed at her lack of color.  
  
"Agent Gibbs, we've got word this is the second body with this MO. First was a week ago," someone spoke from Kate's right.  
  
Kate grasped the words "second body" and snapped her face towards the voice. "ID on the first body?"  
  
"Malcolm Turner, ma'am," he responded.  
  
"No, that isn't possible." Kate shook her head, denying the man's words. "I just talked to him! We talked on the phone like a week and a half ago!" Kate refused the man's words, not allowing herself to believe them.  
  
"Arlington Police found him six days ago, ma'am. Same MO as this one," he insisted.  
  
"Kate, are you all right?" Tony asked, worried at his partner's behavior.  
  
"It can't be!" she whispered, ignoring Tony. Then an irrational thought grabbed her. "Alex!" she cried in a whisper and dialed the hospital on her mobile.  
  
"Amy, go check on Alex! Make sure he's fine," Kate ordered, terrified that he would be gone.  
  
Amy heard the panic in her friend's voice and did not question. A moment later she reported that he was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Agent Sinclair!" Kate yelled out.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" he responded from behind her.  
  
"I am sorry to do this to you, but I need you to go to St Andrew's Hospital, Room 313, and stay there until I relieve you in a few hours. Nothing is to happen to Alex. Explain to the night nurse, Amy, that you're a friend of mine and that there has been some trouble, but it's just a precaution," Kate ordered him. "Later you and I will go through the sniper angle. Alex's safety is my first priority right now."  
  
"Gibbs! DiNozzo!" Kate yelled, not seeing them in front of her.  
  
"Right behind you, Katie," Gibbs answered.  
  
"You will not leave my sight," Kate told them. Her voice left no room for argument. She dialed Abby at the lab.  
  
"Abby, we will be sending a fiber with Ducky. I want to know everything it is used for, especially if it is used in any gillysuits," Kate barked into her phone. "Now, get to your computer. I take it you can gain access to Leavenworth records?"  
  
"Good. Give me the status of prisoner #1618134, Dietrich Manning."  
  
"Fuck," Kate swore, shocking Tony and Gibbs at her language. She sighed. "Thanks, Abby. Ducky is heading off-scene now."  
  
Gibbs grabbed Kate's arm, ready to demand to know what was going on.  
  
Kate's reflex was swift and would have been deadly. The gun in her right hand that had been down at her side was pressed in his abdomen before she finished turning towards him.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Agent Todd?" Gibbs demanded, choosing to ignore the gun in his abdomen.  
  
"Do not do that again, Gibbs," Kate stated coldly. She watched as Ducky loaded the Brad's body into the van.  
  
"I am so sorry, Brad," she whispered. "They won't find much. Agent Sinclair was lucky to find the body mark and fiber." Kate stated to those around her. Her voice was devoid of emotion. Then she blinked and met Gibbs' eyes. "What am I supposed to tell Brad's fiancé? I don't think 'I'm sorry, Sara, but your fiancé is dead because he knew me' will go over well." Kate swayed. "I... I need to sit down."  
  
Gibbs caught her as she swayed. "Easy, Katie." He waited a beat and then went on, "Tell us what's going on, Kate."  
  
"Brad's dead because of me. So is Malcolm." Kate's voice was soft. She met his eyes. "I won't let him get you two or Alex." Kate sighed. "Alex is worse, Gibbs. They give him only a few more months. I won't let his fading time here be spent being chased by some madman who is after me."  
  
"Kate, we can't be sure there is some one after you," Tony told her, not yet ready to believe someone was after Kate.  
  
"Tony, I knew both victims. I felt the eyes on me. I am the only connection between the victims." Kate shook her head. She didn't mention she was already sure she knew who was behind the deaths. She wasn't ready to mention how much she had not told them about the situation or herself. She had made the conscious decision once the body had been ID'ed not to say anything. She kept her words vague. "The man is after me, and the way he tries to get to me is through the men I am close to. From now on, neither of you will be leaving my side, except to use the bathroom. You will stay at my apartment and we will ride together," Kate stated firmly. "Don't say a word, DiNozzo."  
  
"But I was just..." Tony started.  
  
"No, Tony. What I said is final. There is no discussion," Kate cut him off.  
  
Gibbs sent Tony a look and they were both quiet.  
  
Two hours later, Gibbs followed Tony and Kate to Kate's apartment. Kate gave Gibbs the spare bedroom and Tony the foldout couch.  
  
Kate didn't sleep. She made phone calls to a few old friends.  
  
"Anton, I've got a bad feeling about this. Manning was moved a year ago. Two people I know, both male, are dead. Multiple GSW's to non-lethal areas. They bled out as he watched. I felt evil eyes on me at the second scene," Kate spoke softly into her phone. "I need some of you who are free to watch over a couple of guys. Alex is 18 and only has a few months left. Him I'm worried about the most. Then there's Agent Anthony DiNozzo- was a cop, has been NCIS for two years. Also, there is Donald Mallard, NCIS ME, has been the ME forever and knows pretty much everyone on the planet. Everyone calls him Ducky. Last, there is Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS for nineteen years, Gunny in the Reserves. He worries me the least− he can take care of himself− but I want a man on him. He'll be a target for sure. Also, I want a loose shadow on Abigail Sciuto, but don't ever call her that. Stick with Abby. She's the Goth forensic expert. I want someone on her just in case he breaks pattern. How soon can you set up security on their places? I have them at my apartment now. I can probably work it for another night." Kate listened, nodding. "Thanks, Anton. I appreciate everything." Kate sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
Next she called and checked in with Agent Sinclair. He was fine.  
  
Three hours later she herded Tony and Gibbs out of her apartment and over to the hospital. There, she explained to the night and morning shift nurses, Dr. Luka, Alex, and Alex's mom that the guard on Alex was simply a precaution. Alex was completely safe.  
  
"Sinclair, thanks for watching over Alex. You are relieved. Go home and get some rest. Catch me later and we will go over that theory from the scene," Kate ordered the tired agent. Whiskers was here for Alex's guard duty.  
  
She turned to her old friend and fixed him with a stern look, even though her eyes were sparkling. "Not too many stories, old friend, or I swear I'll break out the pictures!"  
  
"Katie-girl, you sure know how to spoil a man's fun!" he grumbled, grinning. He gave her a through looking-over as he turned serious. "You look good, considering. Heard you looked better last night." His eyes regained their twinkle.  
  
"I'm sure there are pictures floating around NCIS as we speak," Kate laughed, hugged her old friend and headed out with Gibbs and Tony on her heels.  
  
She was silent on the ride to NCIS. And Tony, for once, followed her lead and kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Abby, what do you have for me?" Kate asked as she spotted the lab tech.  
  
"Top of the line gillysuit," Abby told her, showing the catalog picture. "Also commonly used in home-made gillysuits."  
  
Kate nodded, talking more to herself than anyone around her. "Yeah. He wouldn't buy one. He'll make his own- vary it for field conditions. He does his research and chooses his scenes carefully." She turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs, why was NCIS called in last night?"  
  
"Navy land," he replied. He wondered how she knew their killer and when she would explain everything. He let her go, deciding to wait her out and to see how long it would take her.  
  
"He wants me to know," Kate stated. "He wants me to know what he's done. He wants me scared and worried. Well, screw him." Her eyes were blazing as she turned to Tony. "You two can stay here with Abby and help her on trace or you can come with me. I need to see Brad's fiancé."  
  
"Helping Abby," Tony stated, blanching at telling a loved one about a death.  
  
At Gibbs' silence, she looked over at him. "I take it you're coming with me. Let's go."  
  
Andrea opened the door with red, swollen eyes.  
  
"Andrea, I am so sorry," Kate whispered, opening her arms for her friend.  
  
"Oh, Kate. Brad's gone. He's gone," Andrea sobbed.  
  
Kate led her friend over to the couch and Gibbs stayed in the background, observing.  
  
After a minute, the tears began to subside.  
  
"All I do is cry," Andrea sighed. "They said he was murdered, Kate. Everyone loved Brad. Who would want him dead?" Andrea asked, heartbroken.  
  
"Shh, Andrea. It's okay to cry," Kate soothed. "It wasn't Brad they were after, Andrea. He was a message."  
  
"A message? What kind of sick message was killing Brad? And who was it to? Who does this madman want?" Andrea demanded.  
  
Kate sighed and prepared herself for the aftermath of her words. She told her friend the truth. "The madman is after me, Andrea. Killing Brad was a declaration of war against me."  
  
The hand connected with her right cheek. Kate didn't make a move to stop it.  
  
"You got my Brad killed!" Andrea became hysterical. "Get out, Kate! Get out!"  
  
"If you need anything, call me, Andrea," Kate whispered and left the house. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her, Katie?" Gibbs asked in the car.  
  
"Because she had a right, Gibbs. And because I deserved it. I did get Brad killed. If he hadn't known me, he'd still be alive. Andrea and Brad would be getting married in two months." Kate's voice was soft, full of resignation and pain. "She had a right, Gibbs," she repeated.  
  
"Kate, you can't control another's actions. You didn't tell this guy to kill Brad." Gibbs' voice was surprisingly gentle. "It's not your fault Brad or Malcolm are dead."  
  
"Yes, it is Gibbs. You don't know all the facts. And I've put you, Tony, Alex, Ducky and Abby in danger," Kate corrected him, meeting his eyes. "I let my guard down and grew confident that he'd stay in jail. I let people into my life again, forgetting the consequences. And because I did, Brad and Malcolm are dead. And the rest of you are in danger." Her voice was soft and aged beyond her years.  
  
It was her eyes that stopped his demand for those denied facts. They held a pain so deep and a sadness so great that he hoped he never truly understood it.  
Kate changed the topic. "It takes, what, an hour and a half to get to Dryden?" Kate asked.  
  
"Yes," Gibbs answered the simple question.  
  
Kate dialed Abby's lab number. Tony answered. "Gibbs and I are going over to Dryden to check on Manning. Stay in the Lab with Abby and Ducky." Kate stated. She rolled her eyes. "Just do it, Tony!" She ordered and snapped the phone shut, cutting off his argument.  
  
"Agent Gibbs to see prisoner Dietrich Manning," Gibbs stated to the guard.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but there is no prisoner here by that name," came the reply that Kate expected.  
  
Kate stepped up to the guard. "Special Agent Kaitlyn Todd to see Dietrich Manning." She nodded to Gibbs. "He is with me."  
  
"All right, ma'am. I will check with the warden." The man knew her name was on the list.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Gibbs demanded.  
  
"Not now, Gibbs." Kate waved him quiet.  
  
"The prisoner doesn't want to see you, ma'am," the guard informed her a moment later.  
  
"I don't care if he wants to hold a tea party and invite the Mad Hatter. I don't give a shit if he is in the middle of praying, Sergeant." Kate's voice was low and hard. Her eyes flashed in anger. "You have five minutes to produce the prisoner."  
  
The guard looked annoyed, but he knew she was serious. He went back to the warden.  
  
Before Gibbs could even open his mouth to question what was going on, Kate held up he hand to silence him.  
  
She scowled when she saw the guard followed by the warden. She flipped open her cell phone and punched in a number. "Todd. I want to speak with Manning at Dryden now," Kate barked into the phone and listened intently.  
  
When the warden reached her, Kate checked her watch. "You are down to three minutes and twenty seconds, Warden."  
  
"I..." he started.  
  
"Don't give me excuses. I want to see Manning now. I have Mark O'Mally on the line. Unless I see Manning in," Kate looked at her watch again, "three minutes and eight seconds, I can guarantee there will be more trouble than you will be able to handle."  
  
"Miss Todd," the warden started again.  
  
"Agent Todd. And I told you to save your excuses. What Manning wants or what you want is of no concern to me. He doesn't have the authority to do a damn thing. I have the authority to see him. You are very close to pissing me off. Agent Gibbs can tell you that you don't want me to get pissed off. Right, Gibbs?" Kate's eyes never left the warden's.  
  
"She's right. It isn't pretty," Gibbs agreed, getting pissed himself. He didn't like not knowing what was going on and he certainly didn't like being treated as below Kate.  
  
Kate consulted her watch a third time. "You are down to two minutes and fifteen seconds." Kate kept her count down with her phone to her ear.  
  
The warden finally gave up. "Bring Manning to the visitor's area," the warden sighed.  
  
"Smart man," Kate stated sarcastically.  
  
Kate's eyes clouded over with anger when a man in shackles and a prison jumpsuit was brought in minutes later. Gibbs had never seen Kate so angry before.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Kate demanded.  
  
"Dietrich Manning," came the reply from the warden.  
  
"Like hell it is!" Kate answered, spinning to meet the warden face to face.  
  
"This is the man who was transferred to us, I assure you, Agent Todd." He took exception to her tone of voice.  
  
"That's nice. It still isn't Dietrich Manning," Kate signed and headed out of the room. She had her answer.  
  
Out at the car, Kate swore. "Fuck, fuck and double fuck!" She pounded her fist on the roof of their car.  
  
Gibbs was shocked at her language− and that her fist didn't leave a dent.  
  
"God damn it! I should have known!" She slammed her fist again. "Don't ask, Gibbs. I am still not ready to explain, and when I do, it will only be once. Let's go collect Tony and give Abby and Ducky some peace. It is Sunday, after all."  
  
Two and a half hours later they were back at her apartment. She cooked them dinner that night, then she kept herself in her room, but didn't sleep.  
  
Two hours after Tony and Gibbs fell asleep, she snuck out of her apartment and went over to the hospital to talk with Whiskers.  
  
"He's been out a year, Whiskers. A damn year!" Kate stated, frustrated and angry with herself. "I stopped checking on him and he finagled his way out!"  
  
"Kate, you can't spend your life watching Manning. You need to live your own life," Whiskers told her.  
  
"Yeah− and look where that got me! Two dead and at least five in danger!" Kate huffed. "I gotta get back. Let Anton know about Manning being out a year and tell him to hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can keep them at my place."  
  
Monday morning, Gibbs got called into the Director's office.  
  
"This is Kate's show. You run the team, but she is lead on this. Orders have come down from up high on this. Whoever this guy is, she has had prior dealings with him. She knows everything about him." Director Morrow stated.  
  
Gibbs didn't like it, but he also had no choice. He would have to wait for Kate to decide to fill the team in completely on whatever was going on.  
  
By Monday afternoon, Kate and Sinclair worked through the sniper angle, and then Anton called to tell her that the security was set at Gibbs' and Tony's places.  
  
"Kate," Tony started.  
  
Kate sighed and lifted her head to look at him. The lack of sleep was starting to get to her.  
  
"Kate, I need to head to my place," Tony told her.  
  
Kate sighed and answered softly. "Fine, Tony. Take Gibbs with you." She was too tired to argue.  
  
"Kate, Tony wasn't finished," Gibbs' tone caught her attention. It was as if he was scolding a small child.  
  
"Yes, Tony?" she asked, meeting his eyes.  
  
"We understand," Tony choked on the word while Gibbs snorted, "why you want us at your place, but as I was going to suggest Saturday night, Gibbs' place is bigger. He has two spare rooms."  
  
Kate smiled softly at Tony. "Maybe someday I'll let you finish speaking the first time, DiNozzo."  
  
"So you are on board with moving the party to Gibbs' place?" Tony asked, cracking one of his killer smiles.  
  
"Yes, Tony, but be warned. I still am not ready to explain." Kate answered, giving him a tired smile. She didn't have the energy for a grin.  
  
They stopped at her place first, then Tony's. The movement of the car had her asleep in minutes after they left Tony's apartment.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, DiNozzo," Gibbs warned him when Tony went to get Kate from the car.  
  
"We can't just leave her here, boss," Tony told him.  
  
Gibbs shrugged. "Your funeral."  
  
Tony had a 9 mm Sig Sauer in his gut before he touched her.  
  
She blinked her eyes open and stared into Tony's shocked ones. "Don't do that again, Tony. If you want to live, don't ever do that again." Kate's voice was low and deadly.  
  
Tony eased out of the car.  
  
"I appreciate the thought, DiNozzo, but with me, especially right now, I am more likely to shoot first and ask questions later," Kate softened her earlier tone.  
  
Kate dropped her bags in her room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Kate, I'll cook," Gibbs told her.  
  
Her eyes met his and for a split second, he saw the haunted pain in them again.  
  
"Go build your boat, Gibbs," she told him softly.  
  
Gibbs watched her for a moment, noting she needed the control that she was able to exert over the food- the same control she wasn't able to exert over her life.  
  
Tony wandered into the kitchen a while later and they traded their usual banter while she finished dinner.  
  
After dinner, Gibbs went back to his boat and Tony claimed the TV down in the basement. Kate stood at the glass doors in the kitchen, after finishing the dishes, and watched the darkness fall outside.  
  
Her life was spiraling out of control, and she couldn't even explain it to the people who needed to know the truth. Her old team needed the time to set up their monitoring system. She wished she could talk everything through with Gibbs, but that would have to wait another day at the least. She knew he would be the perfect sounding board for her.  
  
Tomorrow they'd tour the first scene and look at all the evidence from it. Malcolm was a Navy Reservist, and she would use that fact if the Arlington PD gave them any trouble.  
  
She planned her day out in her mind. Maybe tonight she would get at least a few hours of sleep. She got two hours. Memories of the past conspired against her.  
  
By mid-afternoon, they were back at NCIS HQ. The first scene was similar to the second. Abby had some new evidence to test and Tony was helping her again. They worked well together.  
  
Kate was leaning her head against the wall of windows when Tony came over to her.  
  
He had just started to speak when she saw the flashes- two of them in the same spot. It took a split second for her mind to process what they were.  
  
"Get down!" she yelled and shoved Tony down.  
  
Three quick shots rang out, shattering the glass before silence reigned again.  
  
"Gibbs! Tony! Are you all right?" Kate called out.  
  
"Fine!" Gibbs answered.  
  
"Me too!" came Tony's muffled voice from under her. "Well, Kate, this isn't exactly the situation I imagined," Tony winked at her. She was stretched over him.  
  
"You are a sick boy, Tony," she snorted, but smiled at him as she got up. She shook the glass off her. "Is everyone else all right?"  
  
A chorus of "yeses" reigned from throughout the office.  
  
Then what had just happened sunk completely into her brain. She was on her cell in a flash.  
  
"Anton, he just took three shots at us in NCIS HQ," she spoke into her phone and listened a minute. "I can't do this anymore. Be here within the hour. I'll be fine until 2100 or so," she assured him, wearily. She knew it was a lie. She'd be lucky if she didn't crash before 1900. "Just get here, Anton. I know you want more time, but things have changed. The shots are an escalation, a message. He's upping the game." Kate hung up and dropped the phone on her desk.  
  
"He is telling me he can get you anywhere, but he's playing with me, too. He purposely used lenses on his scope that didn't have the anti- reflective coating. He wanted me to see the flashes and know what was happening. Never mind the shots were at least a foot over my head." Kate paced and worked everything out in her mind as she talked to no one in particular.  
  
Thirty-five minutes later, eight guys walked off the elevator.  
  
"Gibbs, who are they?" Tony asked in a low voice. The eight men looked deadly.  
  
Kate turned at Tony's questions and smiled. "Anton!" She called and stood up.  
  
He hugged her and then looked her over. "21:00, my arse! 19:00, if you are lucky."  
  
"I know, I know." Kate nodded and moved to the others. "How did you all get time off for this?" Kate asked, amazed that everyone but one was here.  
  
"Crack may not have liked your decision to leave the team, but he'd never leave you out to dry," Anton told her.  
  
"Tony, go get Ducky and Abby and meet us in the conference room. Gibbs, everyone else, follow me," Kate ordered and led her group to the conference room.  
  
"So he's been out a year?" MacLeod asked.  
  
"Yeah. He must have pulled a switch at transfer, which was a year ago. He's had four years to think about this, the last year to organize," Kate nodded.  
  
"He's been sharpening his marksmen skills," MacLeod stated. "He seems almost sniper quality, which he never was before."  
  
"Why is he fixated on Kate if you all took him down?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"In due time, Agent Gibbs," Anton told him.  
  
"Abby Sciuto, lab tech, computer genius. Dr. Donald Mallard- Ducky- the ME. Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and Agent Jethro Gibbs, team leader," Kate introduced her current team, even though she was aware her old team already knew names and faces.  
  
"So we finally get an explanation," Tony commented. Abby smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Only if you keep quiet and listen, DiNozzo. Otherwise, I hear the safe house in Montana is really nice this time of year," Kate warned.  
  
She looked over at Gibbs and held his eyes. "You all assumed that I was Secret Service my entire career. My record doesn't do much to change that assumption. I let you keep that assumption because it was easier than the truth. I was SS for almost four years- these last four, prior to my joining NCIS. Before that I was in a different organization. These guys are my former team- including Whiskers and one other. We took down Manning five years ago. He was sentenced to Leavenworth Prison four years ago. One year ago, he somehow received a transfer to Dryden and switched people. He's been out a year now, organizing his revenge. Practicing his skills, honing his marksmanship. Obviously he's decided he is good enough now to take me on," Kate began her explanation.  
  
"I'll ask again. Why is he fixated on Kate?" Gibbs questioned.  
  
"Because I've taken him down twice now- the first time was two years prior to this last time. I joined the organization and was on the first takedown team. He's really pissed about that," Kate answered.  
  
"Don't forget, you killed his lover this last time, too. That pissed him off," Stryder pointed out.  
  
"There is that, too," Kate agreed, nodding.  
  
"This Manning, he's focused on marksmanship and sniper activity. Why?" Abby asked a question of her own. "You've said a few times now he was never good before, but he has been practicing."  
  
"Because of the way Kate killed his lover. Her breed subscribes to a code- One Shot, One Kill. Kate shot his lover between the eyes at forty yards with a 40 caliber Glock," Murphy explained.  
  
Abby whistled.  
  
"Jesus, Kate!" Tony's eyes were huge.  
  
"So you are a sniper, Kate," Gibbs stated quietly.  
  
"I was trained as one, yes," Kate nodded. She turned to Anton. "Explain the rest. Everything, including your activities for the last few days."  
  
"Kate," Murphy stopped her. "Crack said to tell you he was sorry, for whatever it's worth."  
  
"It isn't worth much, Mur. Not much at all. Two innocent civilians are dead now. Never mind the four operatives that died the last time. Sorry now can't bring them back," Kate told him softly.  
  
MacLeod caught her words and realized something. "Kate, why did you leave? I always believed, and I think we all did, that you left because the work had drained you. But that's not why, is it?"  
  
Kate shook her head. "Crack asked me to bring him in alive, no matter the cost. I knew what would happen if I brought him in alive and I wasn't going to, but Crack ordered me to. After the first time, I lost faith in the system and knew the monster he was. Then he killed four good operatives, but Crack still ordered me to take him alive. I knew it was wrong, but I had my orders. And now... now I'm paying the price for it all again," Kate explained.  
  
She walked out of the conference room and Anton took over the explanation- he was team leader, after all.  
  
Six people were dead because of her. It was a hard fact to live with. The four people she had first taken down Manning with were dead- his victims before she caught him the second time. Now two friends were dead. They would be the last, she swore. This time she'd make certain there was no next time. This time, she'd disobey a direct order if she was given one, but Manning would die. If it was her last act on Earth, she would see to it that Manning died. She'd see to it as a sniper- one shot, one kill, right between the eyes. She owed the dead that much.  
  
Kate watched the activity outside the window. The windows would be replaced with bulletproof glass by morning. She surveyed the background, paying attention to where she had seen the glare before the shots. She had a good idea on where Manning had holed up for his shots.  
  
She scrawled a note for Gibbs and headed there on foot. It wasn't too far- about seven hundred yards, give or take a yard or two. A decent shot for a sniper.  
  
Kate found some birdseed from his muzzle rest and another gillysuit fiber. Other than that, she didn't see any other trace evidence.  
  
Kate was staring at the NCIS HQ windows when her body buckled for the first time. "Two hours or so left," she told herself and leaned against the tree to her right for support.  
  
"Where the hell are you, Manning?" she shouted.  
  
"Not within earshot, that is for certain, Agent Todd," Gibbs told her. He looked her over with a critical eye. "As your boss, I am ordering you home for rest. You are (You're) going to collapse soon, Katie."  
  
"I'll collapse in about two hours, I figure." Kate agreed. "I'll get Anton to take me home. We are missing something, Gibbs, but I'll be damned if I can see what it is!"  
  
"Kate this isn't your fault. And you won't be any good to anyone if you collapse. You aren't going to see anything if you don't get some rest and let it all go for a bit. You haven't stopped since Saturday night. SO far all you have done is react to what Manning has done." Gibbs caught her arm and met her eyes. "If you want to get the edge back, you need to take a step back and stop blaming yourself. The guilt can have time later, after we catch Manning."  
  
"Tomorrow is Brad's funeral. Will you come with me?" Kate looked up at him and asked softly.  
  
"Was there a doubt?" Gibbs asked with a patent half smile.  
  
"Thank, Gibbs," Kate answered and started back to the NCIS parking lot.  
  
Anton took one look at her and shook his head. "Let's go, Katie- girl. You need to sleep now."  
  
"I was just coming to get you," Kate sighed, weakly. "They'll be safe?"  
  
"As safe as we can make them," Anton nodded, knowing she needed the reassurance.  
  
"NO more bodies, Anton. The only one left will be his. If it is the last thing I ever do, he will die. There will be no next time. I am through watching him kill my friends." Kate was adamant in her words. Her eyes were stone cold.  
  
Anton nodded; the guys had already come to that conclusion themselves.  
  
It almost worried him that if it came down to it, she would defy a direct order and kill Manning. There had been a time when orders were sacred to Katie. The knowledge that she would disobey a direct order was disconcerting because it highlighted just how much she had changed in the last five years. It showed just how much she had changed because of Manning.  
  
By the time Kate and Anton reached her apartment, Kate was more than ready to crash. For a passing moment she worried about nightmares from the past, but when her head hit the pillow, oblivion claimed her. For once, she had worked herself into utter exhaustion and she didn't dream.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, Kate smiled and breathed deeply. It was 05:00, but she felt rested and alert for the first time in days.  
  
Kate dressed for a run. She slipped out of her apartment and ran five miles before she changed direction and headed to St Andrew's to see Alex.  
  
Alex smiled at her when she entered his room.  
  
"Have a nice run, Agent Todd?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, it was great," Kate smiled at him.  
  
"Got some pictures for you to review," Alex informed her.  
  
They spent the next thirty minutes discussing the pictures and which ones to order. The Sunday before the Prom, they had professional pictures taken. Kate even had some done of just herself.  
  
She knew Abby would get a kick out of some of her pictures, so she took a few of the prints with her.  
  
"I am going to borrow your shower, Alex," Kate told him a little while later.  
  
"Be my guest. Your stuff is here," Alex laughed. "Whiskers can go back to telling me stories."  
  
"I want a full report later, Whiskers, of any stories you told about me!" Kate ordered sternly, but ruined her threat with a smile.  
  
Kate always kept a bag in Alex's room with clothes for work and shower stuff because she often ended her run at Alex's room.  
  
"Keep safe!" Whiskers and Alex told her when she headed out after her shower.  
  
"Kate took a cab to work, feeling good about the case. Gibbs had been right, as usual. She needed a rest and to get away from the worry and fear. Now she could think clearer and go on the offensive, rather than simply react.  
  
Kate headed straight to Abby's lab to show her the pictures and to see if she had any pictures from Saturday night.  
  
"Hey, these are great, Kate!" Abby stated. "I really like this one." She held up the pictures where Kate had posed like Marilyn Monroe in 'Happy Birthday, Mr. President', blowing a kiss, bent at the waist.  
  
"We were having fun then, but you're right. It came out really good," Kate laughed. "Hey, are there any pictures floating around from Saturday night?"  
  
"A few, but there is one you really need to see." Abby picked up a print off her desk and handed it to Kate.  
  
Kate started laughing as she looked at it. "Oh I need a copy of this one!"  
  
"I figured you'd want a copy. There are a few in sequence. What did you tell them, by the way?" Abby asked.  
  
Kate thought back to that night and responded, "Close your mouths, buys. You'll catch flies."  
  
"Perfect. The look on their faces is priceless," Abby chuckled. "The picture is so going on my wall, with your quote!"  
  
"Make me a copy with the quote on it, too, please," Kate told her.  
  
Abby looked over and got serious again. "You look better today."  
  
"I feel better. I slept and ran this morning. I'm ready to go on the offensive. I managed to put the guilt away for now. I am going to stop Manning and no one else is going to die," Kate stated. "Don't try to loose your tail, Abby. You and Ducky have them too, just a bit looser than Tony and Gibbs."  
  
Kate headed back up to her desk. It was time to let Gibbs and Tony know she was here and to put up her new photo.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Gibbs demanded.  
  
Kate looked Gibbs in the eyes. Her eyes flashed annoyance, but her voice was calm. "Next time you want to know, just ask."  
  
"What?!" Gibbs asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"I am wearing a tracker. Both Anton and Whiskers have the ability to track it." Kate stated evenly, refusing to get upset at his tone. "I'm sure if you ask nicely, Anton would give you the ability." Kate stressed the word nicely. Kate chuckled then and turned to put up her new picture. "Thank you, both Tony and Gibbs, for my new art work."  
  
Gibbs and Tony saw the picture and scowled.  
  
"I think Abby's touch just enhances it." Kate smirked. Abby had added Kate's words to it before printing both herself and Kate a copy.  
  
Anton whistled. "Nice dress." He was looking at the proofs Kate had. "Now this one is worth hanging." He turned it to show Kate the one he was talking about. Both Gibbs and Tony saw it too.  
  
"Whoa, Kate!" Tony's grin turned wolfish.  
  
Kate blushed and shook her head, rolling her eyes at Tony. "Thank you," she said.  
  
It was Gibbs who surprised her. "This goes up on my cube."  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow at his words and nodded. After all, turn about was fair play. With a half smile, she promised, "I will give you a copy when the come in." Her eyes sparkled when she commented, "You like that one, huh?"  
  
Gibbs didn't answer her question, but told her, "See to it. I'll get it from Alex if you don't."  
  
"By the way, Kate, you are looking better today. I take it you actually go some shut eye last night?" Tony stated and then winced at how his words sounded.  
  
Kate just grinned. "Thanks, Tony, and yes, I did. Someone gave me an order to go home and sleep so we can go on the offensive instead of staying on the defensive."  
  
By the time we came back from lunch, Kate's desk was buried under files.  
  
"Jesus, Kate! Who'd you piss off?" Tony's eyes bulged at the amount of paperwork on her desk.  
  
"A few government agencies," Kate responded. "These are all the files on Manning that any and all government agencies have. You are going to at least skim the ones I mark."  
  
It took Kate almost three hours to highlight parts of Manning's files. She knew Gibbs would read them completely that night. She herself had them memorized. Plus she had written almost three quarters of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was Brad's funeral. When Kate opened her door, she was surprised to find Gibbs there.  
  
"I told you I'd go with you, Kate," Gibbs stated softly at the surprise he saw in her eyes.  
  
"I know you did," she sighed, "but I guess I didn't completely believe you." She paused before continuing, "Thank you, Gibbs."  
  
The service was beautiful, but Kate was careful to stay back and out of sight. She didn't want to upset Andrea on this difficult day.  
  
Kate waited until everyone was gone and after Brad's coffin had been placed in his grave before she went to his graveside to pay her respects.  
  
"I am sorry, Bradley. It shouldn't have ended like this. I promise you that I'll look after Andrea and find Manning- the guy who did this to you. He wants me to suffer as he did before he comes for me." Kate knelt and placed a single white rose on his grave. With eyes flashing her certainty, Kate stated, "I swear, if it is the last thing I ever do, I will kill him. That you can count on, Brad. It should have done before, but it will be done this time."  
  
Gibbs stood back, allowing Kate to say goodbye, but he was close enough to hear her words to Bradley's grave. They worried him. He needed to talk to Anton about them.   
  
A week passed after the funeral with no further contact from Manning. As the week passed, the inactivity and lack of leads on Manning's whereabouts were getting to Kate.  
  
"You know this is part of his strategy to have you on edge and simply reacting. Three quick attacks, then back off, letting your worry and fear take over, eating away your confidence," Anton final spoke as Kate's pacing reached the breaking point.  
  
"I know, Anton! Jesus! I am not an FNG!" Kate snapped and then sighed. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."  
  
"Katie-girl, when was the last time you were at the range?" MacLeod asked.  
  
"About two weeks ago with the Sig. Years with the Glock," Kate answered.  
  
MacLeod understood her code. She hadn't practiced as a sniper in years. "You have it here?" he asked. Kate nodded. "Then let's go. I want three hours a day from you from now until I tell you different," MacLeod ordered.  
  
Kate nodded again. She had figured that order was coming.  
  
Gibbs nodded at Kate's request to head to the range.  
  
Kate was a regular at the range– three to four hours every few weeks to keep up her marksmanship, but she hadn't shot as a sniper since she had left Anton's team. It was a part of her life that she had put in her past.  
  
It took her a good hour and a half with the Glock to start to get back into the sniper mindset. The Glock had been her carry weapon, along with her .30 cal sniper rifle. She had been rated a distinguished expert with both when she had left Anton's team. Once she left Anton's team and joined the Secret Service, she had switched to the Sig and let her sniper training go. It was no longer a part of her life. But it was like riding a bike, although not quite as benign. One can never truly forget their training. Two days later, Gibbs followed Kate and MacLeod to the range. He wanted to see with his own eyes Kate's ability. He watched her practice and found it shocking to watch, and even more shocking to realize just how good she was. He wondered what had made her give it all up.  
  
Kate knew Gibbs had followed them and was watching. She found it interesting how everything she had once neglected and tried to forget came back so easily. All her other training was returning as her sniper training did. It scared her how easy it was to return to the person she had once been after trying for over four years to forget. It surfaced every once in a while on a case, but now it was back with a vengeance.  
  
She was in the middle of taking aim when she felt the second set of eyes on her. In a split second her Glock was safetied and at her side as she scanned her surroundings.  
  
"Manning is here, watching me!" she told MacLeod. "I can feel him."  
  
He knew she would sense him and disappeared as quickly as he had come. He left only a note.  
  
You practice, but you are rusty. Soon we shall see who is better.  
You will watch him die and then you will join them all in hell.  
  
"I will send you there first," she vowed.  
  
Back at NCIS Headquarters, she gathered her old team and her new one.  
  
"You go no where without a vest on. I mean nowhere, not even to the bathroom!" Kate ordered, meeting each pair of eyes around the table. A day later, Gibbs cornered Kate. "I think it is time we had a talk," he told her.  
  
Kate sighed. She had known this was coming. She wondered what she would tell him. Suddenly she was tired of it all- all the weighing, what should I tell to whom? She wished she could just purge everything.  
  
"Not here, Gibbs. I need to get out of here," Kate stated, the weariness evident in her voice.  
  
He drove them to his place and headed down to his boat. Kate followed almost sluggishly.  
  
Gibbs watched her curl her legs under her on his couch. He wanted to scream and yell, demanding she give him answers. Instead, he waited silently, and began working on his boat.  
  
She was silent a long time- trying to figure out what exactly to tell him, how to explain what she once had been. She didn't know where to start, so she started with the loudest thought in her head.  
  
"I left Anton's team and the Organization because of Manning. The whole last case with him was hell. He should have died then. I should have taken him out then. Bradley and Malcolm would still be alive today it I had," Kate stated softly, thirty minutes after she had settled herself on Gibbs' couch. "But I stopped being a sniper because it was killing me. Every time I took a life, a small piece of my soul died and by the second time with Manning, I knew I was crossing the line. As a sniper, you don't love your job– you are good at it. When you cross that line and begin to love it, you no longer function as a human being– you are a killing machine. At least that is the way it is with me– the way I see it. I couldn't separate it, compartmentalize it. I just knew that if I took another sniper mission, who I was inside, my soul, would die. I'd lose myself and not be able to get myself back– you can't get what has died back. Maybe Crack saw that and that is a part of why he ordered me to bring Manning in alive. I don't know. I just know that who I was back then as a sniper is no longer who I am. But I can't rebottle what I've let out again, either. I can't deny what I was trained, what I know, what I learned as Katie-girl– it is all a part of me. Maybe after Manning is dead, I can balance it all to find who I am supposed to be. I'm no longer a sniper, but I can no longer deny I once was. There has to be some middle ground."  
  
"You'll find it, Katie," Gibbs told her, confident and unwavering in his belief of her abilities.  
  
Kate looked over at him, meeting his eyes, and read the certainty of his belief in her that she had heard in his voice there in his blue eyes. Maybe she would after all. Gibbs was never wrong. In that spilt moment of thought, she decided to tell him as much as she could.  
  
"I was on the rifle team in college. A scary concept for most to understand and comprehend– a woman majoring in pre-law on the rifle team. No one in either group I was with, the rifle team or my pre-law classmates, understood. It was fun to scare the guys, though." Kate smiled at a fleeting memory. "I was good– not the best, but consistent in my scoring. I attracted attention. After graduation, I was approached, but I wanted law school and had already accepted. After my first year, I contacted the man. Law school felt like hell on earth. So I trained hard for over a year and then joined a team from this super-secret organization. It worked beyond agency lines. It didn't sit well with a lot of higher-ups that I was female, but what could they do? It wasn't like they had a ready replacement. Anyway, I worked well, had confirmed kills, took out the bad guys. Manning came through my radar once and then twice. I left after the second time and was snapped up by the Secret Service. They didn't know my past, but enough people spoke highly of me and I was good at what I did." Kate explained her past in the vague terms she was able to.  
  
Gibbs remained silent– his gut was telling him that there was more she needed to purge.  
  
"I didn't like who I was becoming with Crack and the team, but I didn't like who I was with the Secret Service either. There I was too soft. Maybe after this I can find a me I like." Kate sighed. "I swear to God, Allah, Buddha, or whoever you believe in that I will end this. Manning will die this time, if it is the last thing I ever do on this Earth. I can't take any more friends dying for the simple reason that I know them. Anton is worried about how much Manning has changed me and I know you're worried about me too. There was a time that a direct order was sacred to me. Now, with Manning, I'd kill him even if I received a direct order not to. Anton is more afraid of that change in me than anything else. I don't really have the words to reassure him other than that only applies in Manning's case. He has killed far too many innocents to live to be able to kill more. Some people are just born evil, and he is definitely one of those people." 


	3. The Final Chapter

From previous chapter:  
  
"I didn't like who I was becoming with Crack and the team, but I didn't like who I was with the Secret Service either. There I was too soft. Maybe after this I can find a me I like." Kate sighed. "I swear to God, Allah, Buddha, or whoever you believe in that I will end this. Manning will die this time, if it is the last thing I ever do on this Earth. I can't take any more friends dying for the simple reason that I know them. Anton is worried about how much Manning has changed me and I know you are worried about me too. There was a time that a direct order was sacred to me. Now, with Manning, I'd kill him even if I received a direct order not to. Anton is more afraid of that change in me than anything else. I don't really have the words to reassure him other than that only applies in Manning's case. He has killed far too many innocents to live to be able to kill more. Some people are just born evil, and he is definitely one of those people."  
  
Kate drifted into silence again. Although her eyes appeared to be watching Gibbs work, they were focused on the past.  
  
Gibbs remained silent, knowing she needed him simply as a sounding board, and that she was still working things out in her mind.  
  
After a long while Kate curled into the couch and fell asleep, but because the past was so close to the surface, the moment Gibbs stopped working and moved away from his boat, she was wide awake and sitting up.  
  
Gibbs blinked, but only said, "Go up to your room and get some sleep."  
  
Kate followed him upstairs silently and headed straight for "her" room, the room she had used when she and Tony had stayed here.  
  
The next afternoon, Kate glanced at her calendar and realized that there was a press conference scheduled about the Manning murders in less than an hour. The idea hit her like a rush-hour train.  
  
"I'll be downstairs," she told everyone fifteen minutes before the scheduled press conference.  
  
They all assumed she meant down to Abby's lab with some new idea.  
  
Instead, she headed to the pressroom. She surprised the press agent with her appearance at the conference and with her request to speak.  
  
Kate stepped to the podium, not sure of her words, but 100% sure of her message.  
  
"This is Special Agent in Charge Caitlin Todd," the NCIS press agent introduced her. "And she will be handling today's press conference."  
  
"I am in charge of the sniper cases. I've decided it is time to release some details related to the murders. We have identified the killer. His name is Dietrich Manning. The man has killed before. He will not kill again. I have a message for him." Kate let her words sink in a moment before continuing. "It will be a cold day in hell before you kill anyone else close to me. There is no one left for you to kill, except me. And we both know you are too much of a coward to even try to come after me. You are running out of time, Manning. If you expect to try and avenge your lover, you'd better try soon, because soon, you will find yourself at the end of my muzzle. Dietrich Manning is too scared to come after me He is weak and scared. He fancies himself a sniper, but he knows nothing of the mentality. He has neither the intelligence nor the skill to be a sniper. It is never about the killing, but for him, that is all there is. He lives for the kill; as long as the victim is weaker then he is and gives him no real challenge. I have put him behind bars twice already, and he is too scared to come after me. He knows he can't beat me."  
  
"So you think he has gone into hiding?" a reporter asked.  
  
"No. I think he is trying to gather the courage he doesn't have to fight the one battle he has avoided for over seven years. It is a battle he cannot win and he knows it. No, Manning isn't in hiding. He is trying to come to terms with the fact that he is going to die," Kate answered coldly.  
  
Meanwhile, Abby tuned into the press conference via video feed and stared at her screen, shocked for a split second before she grabbed the phone and punched a button.  
  
"The press conference! Kate's doing it!" Abby exploded into the phone. Then she slammed the phone down and tore upstairs to the bullpen.  
  
Anton and Gibbs were swearing up a storm. Tony was silent for once- Abby could read the shock in his eyes.  
  
One reporter heard her muttered, "I will not let him live this time," and called her on it. "What did you mean by 'I will not let him live this time'?"  
  
"I believe that is pretty obvious. This time I take him on my terms. The man has killed too many innocents." Kate answered, her anger flaring in her eyes.  
  
The press agent stepped in then and ended the press conference.  
  
Kate was slow climbing the stairs, thinking about what she would say tomorrow. She was also pretty sure the bullpen was currently filled with swearing men, because she was positive Abby had clued the men into what she had just done.  
  
Kate knew the guys would be upset, but there was no changing her mind. She would goad him for a few more days and control the movement of her team. No one would leave the office without her having planned every little detail of the trip. After a few days of goading, then a few days of not being able to get at anyone, Kate would do a mock scene investigation, having everything covered with triple backup. He'd react to the goading and fall into her trap. Locations would be scouted for any sniper angles. Kate would play god yet again and she would win.  
  
Kate was sitting a half a flight down from the bullpen stairs' entrance as she planned her next steps... where she would allow the guys to go, and where the final confrontation would take place. She needed to be ready when she finally decided to face Gibbs and Anton. Truth be told, she had been thinking about this plan for most of the last week. It wasn't until today, though, when she saw the scheduled press conference that she realized it was a viable plan.  
  
Kate was sure of the quotes the press would replay over and over- variations of "Special Agent in Charge Caitlin Todd says killer is a coward" and "Special Agent Caitlin Todd says killer will be captured soon".  
  
After a fortifying breath, Kate stood up and walked the last half of flight of stairs and entered the bullpen. She walked straight to her desk and began calling up satellite imagery of places she would allow the team to go. She needed photos of angles and such to ensure the safety of everyone.  
  
She felt twelve pairs of eyes on her- Ducky and Abby must be up from the labs, she mused. She said nothing though. She smiled inwardly, sure that her boys would be the last to speak. They knew she could wait forever when she wanted to- she was a sniper, after all.  
  
It was Tony who finally cracked, as Kate had figured it would be. "Why did you do it, Kate? What good will be gained from provoking him?"  
  
"Because it means the final confrontation will be on my terms, at my location, with my plans. He will be on the defensive instead of me. And it was time I did something. I am so tired of sitting and waiting to see what his next move will be, to see what body will turn up next, Tony," Kate answered easily, her voice low. "Never mind that we can't go on like this. We all have jobs we should be doing."  
  
"You have a plan," Ducky stated, cutting off the others.  
  
Kate smiled. "I always have a plan, Ducky." She lost her smile then and her eyes turned deadly serious. "For the next few days I will repeat the same themes of today's press conference. And I will control every movement we all make. We will have the upper hand. After a few days of the news and the conferences, he'll react. We will control where. We can't control the when exactly, but you can't have everything."  
  
Abby and Tony both were startled at the coldness in her voice and the flatness in her eyes. This wasn't the Kate they knew. Gibbs and Ducky recognized her for who she was- Katie-girl, sniper. Her boys knew it had been Katie-girl who had strode into the bullpen over an hour ago now. They had recognized her in the press conference.  
  
Kate made the next two press conferences--more structured, because she thought out her remarks the night before with help from the team. She was able to get in more insults.  
  
She kept everyone under wraps for the weekend, and then Monday it was time for the mock scene investigation. She was sure Manning would be over eager for a chance to kill her by then.  
  
She had a helicopter on standby, men stationed by the three places a sniper would take and a five-hundred-yard perimeter set up. Her boys were mobile and her NCIS team members were all wearing vests. The stage was set, now all they had to do was wait.  
  
Kate wandered, taking photos, paying more attention to her surroundings than the pictures- not that anyone who knew her noticed.  
  
They had processed the scene for almost three hours and her team was getting restless. Abby and Ducky were out of sight, watching on video feeds.  
  
Gibbs was calling her name when the first shot rang out. Then her boys were yelling in her ear.  
  
Kate did a slow spin, her eyes searching. She smiled predatorily and took off running in the completely opposite direction of where she knew Manning was. She'd circle around and catch him by surprise.  
  
By the time she got close to him, he was sighting in for another shot.  
  
"Manning," Kate stated, her voice low, but steel and her eyes ice.  
  
He jerked the trigger as he turned and met her eyes. He saw his death in them.  
  
She could read the fear in his eyes as he started to swing his rifle around. She fired just once and took him out clean.  
  
Kate sighed--the ending was almost anti-climatic--until Tony's voice registered in her ear, screaming for a Medic. She hadn't thought to be worried about the two shots Manning had gotten off because her people were all wearing vests.  
  
She ran straight to where her NCIS team was. She saw Tony and Ducky kneeling by a body and then noticed Abby running with a small medical bag from the truck. Kate's heart skipped a beat--Gibbs was down.  
  
"Anton- get my bag from the trunk!" she yelled as she tossed keys, not slowing down until she reached Gibbs.  
  
"Where the hell is his vest?" Kate demanded absently.  
  
Tony answered. "He took it off before the first shot- he was tired of waiting. I guess he thought it was a bust." Tony gave a shrug.  
  
"I swear to God I will kill him myself when he wakes up!" Kate muttered and got to work. She dug through her medical supplies for things she needed. As she studied the wound, she realized that Manning had to have been aiming for the lower abdomen because when he jerked the trigger, the shot went high, hitting Gibbs just below the heart.  
  
"ALS is over ten minutes away," Anton reported.  
  
"Too long!" Kate shook her head. "Ducky, keep pressure." She turned and look at Anton. "Helo still on standby?" Anton nodded. Kate continued to bark orders. "Tell dispatch to warn Bethesda that we'll be there in six minutes via helo. Tell them we have a GSW about two inches below the heart, bleeding heavily. Have a trauma team on standby and have them meet us at the heliport." Then she turned to Abby. "Get the backboard from the truck. Tony, we are going to put him on the backboard then run to the helo. Ducky is going to keep pressure on the wound. Ducky and I will go with Gibbs to the hospital. The rest of you need to deal with Manning's body, then you can get to Bethesda."  
  
"We'll need Ducky to move the body," Tony stated.  
  
"No, you don't. Bullet to the brain. He's dead," Kate replied without even looking up from Gibbs' body.  
  
"Just bring it to the morgue, Tony, then drive Abby to Bethesda," Ducky spoke then, cutting off anymore of Tony's arguments.  
  
A moment later they were running to the helo.  
  
"You have five minutes to get us to Bethesda," Kate ordered the pilot once Gibbs, Ducky and she were inside.  
  
The trauma team was standing by when they landed four minutes later. They took Gibbs and Kate and Ducky followed slowly behind them.  
  
"If he lives, I'll kill him myself. And if he dies, I'll bring him back to life myself just to kill him." Kate's voice was soft and broken. "He promised me he would wear it until I told him he could take it off. He knew I couldn't handle another body. He swore, Ducky."  
  
Ducky saw the pain and fear in her eyes and cursed Gibbs. The man would never learn. His foolishness had just cost him Kate.  
  
Tony and Abby arrived just under an hour later with Anton and her boys. They waited silently for almost ten hours before Gibbs was out of surgery. Then another two hours passed with him in recovery before Tony, Abby, and Ducky stepped into his room.  
  
Kate talked to the surgeon and then waited until everyone was out of Gibbs' room before she went in alone. She swore when she saw him with all the tubes and wires.  
  
"I never believed you when you said you were a bastard... until yesterday. I see now you were telling the truth." Kate let her anger boil over. "What the hell possessed you to take off your vest? I told you he'd be cautious. You promised me, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You swore you'd wear it this time, until I gave you the signal, but you decided you knew better. Damn you to hell! I'd shoot you myself, but I don't think Abby or Tony would be able to handle another night like tonight. You die on us and I will bring you back just to kill you myself."  
  
Kate watched him for a moment before the nurse ushered her out.  
  
Anton and Ducky had convinced Tony and Abby to go home and get some sleep. Her boys had headed out when the surgeon had come to tell them Gibbs was out of surgery. Ducky went home after talking to the doctor. Anton was the only one left.  
  
"You should go home and get some rest yourself," he told her.  
  
Kate shook her head. "I'm not leaving the hospital until he is out of danger."  
  
Anton knew she'd stay for days if she had to, because Gibbs was one of hers now. Anton had seen this stubborn side of her before and didn't waste his breath arguing. Instead he gave her a shoulder to rest on and come the morning, he went to her apartment and got her some toiletries and a change of clothes.  
  
It was the second morning after she had brought him in when the doctor told her Gibbs was out of danger.  
  
Kate headed straight to NCIS and took care of all the paperwork for Manning.  
  
Once she handed the closed case report to Director Morrow, she stood and stared at Gibbs' desk. She let out a deep sigh and moved back to her desk.  
  
She'd done a lot of thinking at the hospital. She'd never thought it would come to this. She told Gibbs she'd wanted a chance to find a version of herself that she liked. Except that wasn't possible now. Now she had to find a version of herself she could simply live with. She loved NCIS and her coworkers, but during her time at the hospital, she'd come to realize that she just couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't be responsible for another death, another body. Which, she knew, meant that anything connected to law enforcement and criminal law was unavailable to her. Gibbs had been the final victim.  
  
So she packed her personal effects and left her letter of resignation on Gibbs' desk.  
  
Tony and Abby stepped off the elevator as she went to step on.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tony demanded.  
  
"I resigned. I can't do this anymore," Kate answered softly. "I don't know what I'm gong to do, but it won't, can't, be law enforcement."  
  
"But, Kate, it's what you do," Abby stated, shocked.  
  
"I won't endanger another person. I can't handle another body," Kate spoke softly and let the elevator doors close.  
  
Abby and Tony just looked at each other in shocked silence for a moment.  
  
"Gibbs is going to be pissed," Tony finally broke the silence.  
  
"Special Agent Gibbs lost that privilege when he was stupid enough to take off his vest," Abby stated coldly.  
  
Kate headed to the hospital. She needed to say one last goodbye, even if the man never knew it. The drugs kept him under.  
  
"I'm through, Jethro. I left my resignation on your desk after I handed Director Morrow the closed-case file on Manning. You should have listened to me and waited for my signal to take your vest off. It's all your fault. I told you I couldn't handle another body, and you went and got yourself shot. Goodbye, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she whispered to his still form, deciding to take liberties with his name she never would have if he was conscious.  
  
She brushed a kiss over his lips and the smoothed his hair back. She sighed and then leaned down for a second kiss. She was unable to resist the second one, knowing she'd never see him again.  
  
Then she turned and walked out of his room without looking back.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
